


Happiness is a warm Coke

by sloganeer



Category: Everwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an American classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is a warm Coke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grainne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grainne).



He didn't see him in the audience. Then again, Ephram wasn't looking. When the house lights weren't in his eyes, they were on Madison, focused somewhere in the middle of it all, not off to the right and the temporary keyboard player.

So, when Ephram climbed down into the crowd, losing Madison in the voices and Converse sneakers, Bright's sudden appearance was a welcome distraction. Even if it did make him scream like a girl.

"Ah," Bright nodded. "That's why you don't sing. I get it now."

"You came to see the show?"

"Can't drink the beer, can I?"

Ephram noticed the clothes then. Bright had made an effort. He hadn't just turned off the TV, got in his truck, and driven out to the club. He had made plans. (God knows how he found out about the gig in the first place, but Ephram suspected Delia.) Bright had gotten dressed - dressed up in fact - the tie being only the most obvious attempt to fit in.

"This yours?" Ephram reached out to give it a tug, stopping at the last minute lest it be a clip-on.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no. It's great," Ephram said. "If you knotted that thing yourself, I'll buy you a Coke."

Bright yanked at the tie, happily. "You're on, dude."

-

They sat out on the back steps. Ephram held onto his glass, fingers slipping in the condensation. It was just warm out, not hot, not cold, and so was his drink. Ephram sipped the warm Coke, listening to the muted vibrations of the next band on stage, and Bright, crunching on his ice.

"I still don't get it," Ephram said. Even he wasn't sure who he was talking to.

"It's Coke. It's an American classic. You're not supposed to get it."

That's what he had always liked about Bright - the guy didn't even have to try. He made Ephram's life interesting, always, and he didn't even have to try. Ephram laughed. He gulped down the rest of his Coke, the bubbles only making him laugh more.

"Oh!" The exclamation made Ephram start, and Bright put his empty glass on the step beside him before he dropped it. "It's the girl, right?"

Ephram didn't speak.

"I knew it!" Bright was really getting worked up now. Ephram searched for a comeback, even if it was just a punch in the arm. "I knew you liked her. But she's with the guitar guy? I can tell."

"You can not."

Bright rolled his eyes at Ephram. "Do you really think my best friend came out and told me he was dating my little sister? I can tell, man."

Ephram didn't have a comeback.

-

He wasn't sure when it happened, but Ephram started waiting for Bright to meet him at lunch. They'd meet at Ephram's locker, then make their way to the cafeteria together. They still ended up outside, or somewhere in the back, far away from popularity. Bright seemed to enjoy it. Smiles like that didn't come with cafeteria meatloaf.

"It's you I don't get." Bright looked up from his tray. "You're more confusing than your sister ever was."

"I get that a lot."

"You know, I haven't seen you wear your letter jacket since you got kicked off the team. Do you just not care anymore?"

"Works OK for you." Bright started in on his apple crumble. The conversation wasn't anywhere near done, but Bright was, and Ephram almost thought he understood. But that was before Bright knocked on his bedroom door.

"Your sister let me in. What happened to the babysitter?"

"She's not working today." Ephram clicked off his stereo, but left the headphones on.

"And you're watching your sister. How's that workin' out?"

"The house is still standing, isn't it?"

Bright shrugged. He stood in the middle of the room, waiting to sit, but not sure where. Ephram tucked his legs in, clearing a space at the end of his bed. It was better than cold stone steps, and Bright flopped across the bed in agreement.

"Wanna read comics?" Bright was trying, and that's what had Ephram confused. Bright had him confused. "Or we could just hang out. That's cool."

Bright wasn't going anywhere, no matter what Ephram did or said. So he pointed to the stack of manga on his desk, and went downstairs for drinks. Warm Coke over ice, then maybe Ephram could figure out why Bright wouldn't leave him alone. Or what he could do to get Bright to make the move Ephram knew was coming. He wasn't near ready for what might happen, but Bright would always make his life interesting.


End file.
